Grave Concerns
category:questscategory:San d'Oria Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Speak to Andecia. She wants you to replace the offering water at the King's tomb. Speak to her again to receive the Well Water. **If you drop the Well Water, you will be asked to retrieve the Tomb Waterskin from the grave, fill it at the well in Southern San d'Oria (F-6), then go back to the tomb to leave the water. *Go to King Ranperre's Tomb and find the tombstone at the center of the maze at (I-10) on the first map. **There are aggressive monsters of level up to 8 you must pass to reach the tomb. *Trade the Well Water to the tombstone to receive the Tomb Waterskin. *Return to Andecia and trade her the Tomb Waterskin for your reward. Game Description Client: Andecia (House on Squire Alley, Southern San d'Oria) Summary: :Replace the water for King Ranperre's gravestone with a fresh offering. Game Script Southern San d'Oria Andecia: Dialog Table Entry 01108 You are an adventurer, are you not? Surely you've heard of King Ranperre's Tomb. ' Heard of the tomb?' ' No.' Andecia: The Tomb of King Ranperre lies under a slope far south of Eastgate. The tomb is the final resting place of the Dragon King of San d'Oria. It was constructed within a cave to protect it from thieves. Although the tomb is safe from pillagers, the caves shelter all manner of fiendish creatures. ' Yes. ' Andecia: Indeed? Well, then... I am entrusted with the tomb's care. Not long ago I used to wash its stones and change the offering every day. But now that fiends have overrun the place, my work would require risking my life. No job is worth that! I decided not to return, but the Dragon King himself came to me in my dreams and spoke, “I am thirsty... Bring me water.” I would like to help him, at least by bringing him fresh water... I have a request. Would you go to the tomb and replace the offering there with fresh water? Then you'll help? Excellent! Please take this Well Water to King Ranperre's Tomb, and exchange it with Tomb Waterskin you'll find there. To get to King Ranperre's Tomb, head out the Eastgate into East Ronfaure, then make your way south as far as you can go. You should find it before long. ' Quest Completion ' Andecia: I thank you, kind adventurer. His Majesty, the late king, thanks you, too. It isn't much, but please accept this in return. ' If you dispose of the Well Water ' Andecia: You've lost the Well Water? More Well Water is readily available, but the question is how to carry it... I have no other waterskin to give you. That last one I received from the late queen herself... How about this: Take the waterskin from the gravestone in King Ranperre's Tomb, fill it in Southern San d'Oria, then take it back to the tomb. Consider it penance for losing the waterskin I gave you. Agreed? I bid you a safe journey. Andecia: Take the waterskin from gravestone in King Ranperre's Tomb, fill it in Southern San d'Oria, then return it to the tomb. ' Quest Completion ' Andecia: Well, you lost the waterskin, but to travel to the late king's tomb and back is no mean feat. I commend you. I had thought to take the cost of the waterskin out of your compensation, but I cannot disregard the toil you've endured on my behalf. You deserve your full reward.